


EXO Bias Imagines

by blossomwritesthings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, Come as Lube, Cute Kids, Drama, Drama & Romance, EXO - Freeform, EXO Imagine, EXO Planet, EXO Suho, Exhaustion, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff and Angst, Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, Kim Jongin - Freeform, Kim Junmyeon - Freeform, Lay - Freeform, Lingerie, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Sexual Tension, Sexy, Sexy Times, Suho - Freeform, Triggers, Zhang yixing - Freeform, being married to an exo member, being married to baekhyun, being married to kai, being married to lay, being married to suho, exo Lay, exo as dads, exo as husbands, exo baekhyun, exo baekhyun married, exo kai, exo kai married, exo lay married, exo suho married, married life with baekhyun, married life with exo members, married life with kai, married life with lay, married life with suho, married sexy with kim jumyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomwritesthings/pseuds/blossomwritesthings
Summary: Imagine: EXO members being away at a concert for six months and coming back to their wives/kids.__________________________________Yuri can't believe that it's  finally  time to see her husband, Kim Jongin, after such a long time of him being away.And Jongin can't believe how much he's missed his wife's cute, little, face while he was on tour.





	1. Kim Jongin - Coats & Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: EXO members being away at a concert for six months and coming back to their wives/kids. 
> 
>   

> 
> __________________________________
> 
> Yuri can't believe that it's finally time to see her husband, Kim Jongin, after such a long time of him being away.
> 
> And Jongin can't believe how much he's missed his wife's cute, little, face while he was on tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ~ Reminder: ~ * 
> 
> PG: This fanfic is just some good old romance and fluff, nothing heavy  
about it whatsoever. The couple is really cute and loving towards one  
another, but there's nothing racy at all. Enjoy~ 

* * *

Jongin had been gone for six months now, and him being gone for so long was starting to wear down on me a lot.

We had been happily married for 3 years now, and I could never surpass the sadness I got when the love of my life left for a long period of time. 

Jongin and I had met each other back in 2011 when he was just starting to promote for the new SM boy-group EXO. We became close friends for a while until we decided to start dating in late 2013. We dated from the latter half of 2013 until 2015, when he proposed to me while we were overseas on a vacation. We had our wedding in the spring of 2016, and now it's the year 2019. 

It was a sunny (yet chilly) spring afternoon that Jongin was supposed to arrive home. I was so excited for Jongin to get home that day, I literally couldn't sleep the night before because my nerves were so high. 

I had said that I would meet Jongin at the airport, but he insisted that I stay home and wait for him, he didn't want the whole world to see our greeting after not seeing each other for more than six months. Jongin was a private man like that. 

I looked at the clock hanging on the wall above me and saw the time, 5:30 p.m. Jongin would arrive any minute. 

I heard a soft knock echo throughout the house, and I immediately sprang up from my spot, running towards the door and swinging it open. 

Jongin was standing there, dressed in a long brown coat, a white fluffy sweater, some grey jeans, and black gym shoes. His accessories included coke-bottle glasses, a black paper bag (don't ask), and a matching black suitcase. 

"Jagiya~" I smiled, pulling him into our house and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Yuri-ah, I've missed you so much," Jongin sighed, taking a deep breath of my wonderful scent. 

"It's good to have you home," I whispered just barely enough for him to hear me. 

We stayed in that position for a long time, just embracing one another and holding on for dear life; like our lives depended upon it. After a while of complete silence filling the whole house, Jongin spoke up softly.

"Let's go out to eat with the guys, we scheduled dinner in an hour," Jongin stated, finally pulling away from our hug. 

"But I'm not ready, let me just change and wash up," I pouted, quickly running upstairs and into our bedroom. 

"You look fine, babe." My husband said happily, quickly grabbing onto my body and starting a tickle fight right in the middle of our living-room. 

I loved this side of Jongin; when he was all cuddly and acted like a warm teddy-bear. 

"Jongin, stop it!" I laughed, gasping for air as he threw me onto the bed, continuing to tickle me. 

He finally stopped and looked up at me, a pleasant smile slowly spreading across his lips. He leaned down and kissed me passionately (I had been waiting for a kiss from him since he had arrived back home). 

"I love you so much, Yuri," Jongin stated, gaining another kiss from me.

"And I love you too, my little bear," I playfully ruffled his hair. 

"Hey, who are you calling 'little'?" He laughed, continuing to tickle me as I continued to shout 'stop-its'. 

`______________________________________________________________________________________________`

_~ The End ~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this collection of imagines way back in 2017, and I see them as my  
'precious little babies,' so please be gentle with them hehe; since they all  
come from deep inside my heart~ ^^


	2. Byun Baekhyun - Broken Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: EXO members being away at a concert for six months and coming back to their wives/kids. 
> 
> __________________________________ 
> 
> Hye-Jin still can't believe the time is nearing for Baekhyun to come home soon, but with his arrival comes worries that her secret will he revealed. 
> 
> Although, Baekhyun is too smart for his wife's games, and he soon figures out what her real secret is, before she even has a change to tell him anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ~ Reminder for trigger warning: ~ * 
> 
> PG-13+ : Mild thematic elements, a few depictions of blood and a scary  
scene including glass. If you are not comfortable with the following,  
stop reading now. Otherwise, enjoy~ 

* * *

It was 4:00 a.m in the morning when I woke up. I had had a dream about Baekhyun; that he would never come home and would be stranded in the United States forever. 

Baekhyun and I had been married for 3 joyful years now. We had met in college right before he sighed on to become an idol with SM Entertainment. We started dating in early 2011 and soon got married in Winter of 2014. 

I shot up from my bed and looked out the window of my shared bedroom with my husband. It was a beautiful fall night, the colorful leaves had been blowing softly through the crisp wind of the very early morning.

Baekhyun had been gone touring the world for six months now, and I had started getting bad dreams about him not coming home almost every night now since he had left me. 

I stood up from the bed and walked into the apartment's large kitchen, pouring a glass of water for myself. 

By the time I had gotten back to bed I had noticed my phone was buzzing with a notification. 

Baekhyun was calling me. 

My hands shook as I picked up the phone. He was supposed to come home 'sometime this week', according to his own words that he had told me earlier that week. 

"Hey, Baek," I said, my voice slightly faltering. 

"What's wrong, babe?" Baekhyun asked in a worried tone. 

"Nothing, everything's fine. What's up? Why are you calling me so early in the morning?" I questioned, trying to make my voice seem normal. 

"That's the point. It's four in the morning, and you're up." My husband stated matter-of-factly. 

I was quiet. I dared not answer his question. I knew that he had probably picked up on something that was going on with me during the past few months or so. 

"Anyways, I'm not going to be able to come home until next week. Something came up with one of the member's passports, so we have to stay in the States' a little while longer." I heard Baekhyun sigh heavily, stress and exhaustion prominent in his voice.

"O-okay, that's alright," I pretended to not be heartbroken at the news of him being delayed. 

"Are you sure everything's alright?" My husband pressed. His tone was laced with emotion, though I didn't know what he was thinking at that moment.

"Everything's fine, alright?!" I finally snapped. I only realized a moment later that I had just shouted at Baekhyun.

There was a long pause on Baekhyun's line. 

"I'm sorry, it's just really early here," I started, my voice faltering slowly.

"I should get to bed," I said after a long pause on my line. 

"Okay, sleep well." I could hear the sadness in Baekhyun's voice. 

I quickly hung up on the phone and fell back onto my pillows. It was going to be a long week.

_ ~*~ (A few days later) ~*~_

Since the Monday that Baekhyun had called me, I had had some pretty rough days. It was now Friday, and all day when I was at work, things seemed to drag on forever. 

When I had finally gotten home, I didn't even bother to eat dinner, (since it was already 7:00 p.m) and just decided to go to bed. 

That night I had yet another dream, they were seeming to get worse the longer Baekhyun was out of my life. This time the 'dream' was actually a nightmare; where Baekhyun's plane had crashed in the middle of the sea while flying from the U.S. to South Korea. Everything seemed to play out perfectly in my head, and the scenes that my mind depicted seemed so life-like. I tried time and time again to persuade myself that it was just a nightmare, but my heart wouldn't listen. 

I sprang up from my bed, breathing heavily. There was something wet on my face, and as I lifted up my fingers to my cheeks, I felt . . . tears. 

Tears. 

I hadn't felt that cold, wet, sensation since Baekhyun proposed to me. Neither of us was really big on crying, especially me. It took a lot to make me cry. 

I walked to the bathroom to get some tissues and then went into the kitchen, preparing to make some warm tea to calm my nerves down. My hands were shaking as I poured the hot water into my mug, and I managed to burn myself with the scolding liquid, cursing under my breath as I dropped the ceramic cup onto the hard kitchen tile floor: sending it into millions of pieces of sharp glass. 

As I bent down to pick up the largest pieces of glass, my foot pressed down into a shard that had been laying just behind my right heel and I immediately wailed out in pain. Because of the agony from my foot, I didn't realize that the excess glass was getting dangerously close to my left wrist. I flailed my hands in the air to try and grasp a towel that was on the counter just above me. My hand quickly pressed down into a particle of glass that had been lying just under my hand.

I screamed out in agony. Everything hurt so much it was also unbearable. I sat there for a few moments, blood pooling all around me, as I sobbed out in pain.   
  
It was only a minute or so later that I felt a pair of hands grab my waist and lift me out of the mess, pulling me towards the living room. I started to scream out again until I smelled that familiar scent. 

It was my husband's aftershave smell. 

Baekhyun was finally home. 

I turned in horror just as he had placed me on the couch, lifting my foot and hand up at the same time and inspecting them both. 

Baekhyun was silent the whole time he bandaged up my foot and wrist, up until the time when he sat down on the couch next to me.

Silence filled the whole apartment. I knew he was thinking of how to form a proper sentence at the moment. 

"You've had nightmares ever since I've been gone, haven't you?" He asked though it seemed more like a statement than a question. 

I only nodded my head in reply and looked down towards the floor. I was ashamed of myself; ashamed of what had just happened. I couldn't control my thoughts and emotions, so I went about being clumsy and breaking things, and then ultimately hurting myself in the end. 

Baekhyun took my face into his slim fingers and brought my lips closer to his, immediately connecting them into a long and urgent kiss. He pushed strands of my black hair behind my ears and proceeded to kiss me for quite some time.

After we had pulled away, he looked me in the eyes, his gaze full of worry and sadness. 

"I only wish you had told me that small detail earlier," my husband mumbled, taking my hands into his. 

"I'm sorry . . . Baek. Will you . . . f-forgive m-me?" I whispered, burrowing my face into his shoulder. He was wearing a fuzzy, light-pink sweater with dark-washed jeans. 

"It's alright, Hye-Jin-ah, I forgive you. I'm just glad I came home when I did." He sighed contently, though shaking his head in disapproval. 

"How did you get home?" I questioned, tilting my head in curiosity. 

"A man's gotta keep some secrets!" Baekhyun exclaimed, playfully ruffling my hair. I knew that he was trying to lighten up the depressing mood that had filled the whole room. 

"Baby~ tell me," I wined just like he would to me if our positions were switched at the moment. 

"No~" He teased, squeezing my cheek in a cute manner. I laughed and swatted his hand away. 

"I'm glad your home Baekhyun, I really missed you." I smiled, pulling him into a warm hug. He hugged me tightly as well. 

"I missed you too, Jagiya." Baekhyun smiled also, leaning down towards me and pecking my forehead. 

`_______________________________________________________________________________________________`

_~ The End ~_


	3. Kim Junmyeon - Just One Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: EXO members being away at a concert for six months and coming back to their wives/kids. 
> 
> __________________________________ 
> 
> Spirits are running high after Kim Junmyeon's arrival home, with his wife, Soomin, and their two twin daughter's, Jinyoon and Jinhee, expectantly waiting for his return. 
> 
> But it's only after Soomin and her husband are finally left alone together that Junmyeon's rising desires for his wife become prevalent, leaving her utterly stunned yet already excited for what's to come of the night ahead of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ~ Reminder: ~ *
> 
> PG-13: This fanfic is just some romance with a little bit of family  
fluff thrown in, but things do turn heated by the end of the day.  
Expect some mild sexual innuendos/scenes and dirty talk between  
a married couple. if you are not comfortable reading such things,  
please stop reading here. Otherwise, enjoy! ;P 

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day when Junmyeon was scheduled to come back home, to South Korea. I had been waiting for him to arrive home for six months now; he had been on tour with his kpop boy-group called 'Exo' since the beginning of the year. 

Junmyeon and I had been married for six years now, and we had two beautiful, twin daughters, both five years old. Junmyeon and I had met in the late spring of 2009 when I had accidentally bumped into him on the subway, and after that, we managed to get each other's names and numbers by the end of the day. After we met, we quickly started dating, and only a year later we were engaged. We got married in the early fall of 2010, and we've been together since then. You could say that it was 'love at first sight' when regarding Junmyeon and I's relationship. 

"Mommy, when will daddy be here?" My daughter, Jinyoon, asked me. She was currently tugging at my hand to get me to move quickly through the large crowds of people that were placed throughout the airport. 

"In just a few minutes, sweetie," I stated, picking her up from the ground so she could get a better view of where her father would be coming out of in just a few minutes. I had been waiting in the airport with my daughters for more than an hour now, standing by the gate where Exo was supposed to come out of. 

Just then, two flight attendants started to unlock the doors to the boarding station and I knew that my daughters and I would only have to wait a few more minutes to see Junmyeon. 

"Mommy, how much longer?" My other daughter Jinhee wined.

"He should be coming out right about- . . ." I started but my breath hitched when I saw people starting to file out of the plane. 

I first saw Exo's managers, and then came security. Junmyeon was the fifth member to walk out, and my heart immediately skipped a beat when I laid my eyes on his figure. His hair was pitch-black and styled casually, with his bangs falling just above his eyes like a curtain. He was dressed in a loose white cartoon t-shirt, with light-washed jeans and a pair of black sneakers. He was also pulling his suitcase with one hand and holding his bag with the other. 

I could see his eyes searching the crowd that consisted of screaming fans for me and my daughters until his gaze finally fell upon me and our little family. My husband walked over to me and swept our two daughters into a tight hug, a big smile plastered across his face. After a moment he stood up and faced me, his gaze was warm, and pulled me into a hug as well, kissing my lips sweetly. His lips pushed against mine in an urgent manner; it had been so long since we had both felt this pleasurable sensation. 

"It's good to have you home, Junmyeon," I smiled as he pressed our foreheads together lovingly. He flashed his white smile towards me, before holding me tighter in his arms. 

"I missed you so much, Soomin." My husband stated, kissing me again, but this time the action was filled with more passion than the one before. 

"Everyone's watching babe." I laughed, lightly pushing him away by his chest and turning back to our beaming daughters as they watched us caress each other wain that moment. They were plenty old enough to understand how much their parents loved and cherished each other. I looked at the other Exo members and could see them hugging and kissing their loved ones as well; it was such a special time for all of us. 

_~*~ (A few hours later) ~*~_

After Junmyeon, the girls, and I had eaten with the other Exo members and their partners, we decided to return home to our 6-bedroom house located in the middle of Seoul, South Korea. 

"Girls, come here please, I have something for you." I heard Junmyeon call our daughters from the living room. I was boiling some hot water for the tea that he and I were going to have a little later. 

"What is it, daddy?" Jinhee stumbled into the room, cocking her head to the right slightly. She definitely had her father's curiosity when it came to surprises.

I sat down on the floor and looked towards my husband who was sitting on the couch, a twin on each of his side. He handed both of them a wrapped box and they began to tear it open, anticipation now filling their bright eyes. Junmyeon noticed that I was sitting on the ground and bent down, taking my hand and pulling me to his side while I slid Jiyeon onto my lap. 

"It's a kimono! Oh, thank you soo much, daddy!" Jiyeon exclaimed, hugging her father by the hip, excitement, and happiness filling her whole spirit. 

"You're so very welcome. I'm glad you like it," Junmyeon laughed, kissing his daughters crown. The twins stayed up with Junmyeon and me for a little longer until it was their bedtime. 

"Okay munchkins, time for bed," Junmyeon exclaimed, standing up from his spot on the couch. 

"Can't we stay up a little longer~" Jinhee pleaded, trying to act cute. 

"You girls know your schedule. Now quickly, before the bed bugs invade!" He laughed, tickling the twins. They quickly sprang from their spots and ran towards their shared-bedroom, screaming out of fake-fear in the process.

"I'll put the girls to bed, you get ready for the night," Junmyeon turned to me, winking at his last words. 

"I swear Junmyeon-" I started but stopped when I realized that he was already long gone and out of the room. 

I sighed and entered my bedroom, slowly getting ready for bed. I took off my light makeup, brushed my teeth, and changed into my pajamas. By the time I returned from the bathroom my husband was already sitting on the bed, a gift box in his hands. 

"Now what's this?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. I sat down on the bed beside him, gingerly taking the box from his hands. 

"It's just a little something I bought while traveling," Junmyeon drawled, smiling slightly. I pulled open the box and uncovered a pair of matching panties, a bra, and a lingerie suite. 

"Junmyeon..." I started, clutching the lingerie in my palms. I looked up to see a smirking Junmyeon, who was slowly getting closer to my figure by the millisecond. 

"I thought we could have a little fun tonight; seeing as I just arrived home from a six-month trip around the world, I think it's expected for me to make love to my beautiful wife." He smirked, capturing my lips into a deep and breathless kiss. 

"But the kids, Junmyeon..." I muttered, kissing him back hesitantly. 

"Don't worry about them." My husband said quietly, pushing me further into the bed and pulling the warm covers over our two bodies. It only took a matter of seconds before both of our clothes were completely stripped-down, and I was laying fully-naked in front of Junmyeon. 

"Try the lingerie on, I want to see if it fits you," Junmyeon ordered, his eyes lit with passion and love. 

"Okay." My voice trailed off as I proceeded to walk tot he bathroom to change. 

"Here." I heard Junmyeon suddenly order His voice was full of lust. I merely nodded my head as a reply and began to place the lingerie all over my body in their respective places. Everything fit like a glove. 

I slowly walked over to the bed and went back to my previous position, which was comfortably situated just underneath my husband. Junmyeon had just placed his hand on my inner thigh and was getting ready to devour my lips when there was a quiet knock on the door. 

"Mommy," I heard a faint wail. It sounded like Jiyeon. 

"I can't even have a minute with my woman before I'm interrupted," Junmyeon complained quietly, just enough for me to hear. 

"I'll be right there sweetie, just go back to your bed and wait for mommy, okay?" I called out softly. 

"Okay..." I finally heard Jiyeon sigh, her light footsteps echoing through the house. 

"It'll only be a few minutes babe, do you think you can wait?" I asked Junmyeon, getting up from the bed and wrapping my robe around my sexual outfit.

"If you go; I go," He sighed, getting up after me and doing the same thing. 

"Just remember, no matter how late it is, you're reserved for me tonight, like a four-course meal." My husband leaned into me and pressed his lips onto mine urgently, the kiss lasting longer than I would have expected. 

"Mmh-kay, I'll make sure to put that down on my schedule," I winked at him, walking towards the twin's bedroom. 

It turned out that an hour was spent in the girl's room, trying to calm a scared Jiyeon down from a nightmare she had; and also trying to put Jinhee back to sleep who had woke up through all of the commotion. I was just starting to read Jinhee a bedtime story (for the 10th time that night) when I felt a hand on my shoulder. 

"I'll take care of it, babe, just go to bed." I heard Junmyeon say, kissing my forehead in the process. I merely nodded my head in response and got up from my spot on the small bed, turning around to face my husband. 

"Be quick," I stated, squeezing his hand as I left the room. 

It was almost another hour until Junmyeon finally appeared in our bedroom again. Midnight had passed long ago. I didn't say a word as I watched Junmyeon run a frustrated hand through his brown hair, falling onto the bed right beside me. 

"It's too late Junmyeon, let's do this tomorrow. I'm too tired," I muttered, rubbing my eyes in tiredness. 

"Oh no you don't, you promised. " I heard a growl come from somewhere. I looked up and saw my husband towering over me once again, his eyes full of adornment. 

"Mhm, baby~" I wined, resting my head on the pillow in defeat. 

"I'm going to have so much fun with you tonight, you won't be able to walk properly tomorrow." Junmyeon hummed, bending down towards my body. That night was full of screams and sweat, but I enjoyed every little second of it. Junmyeon was home, and that's all that had mattered at that moment. 

`________________________________________________________________________________________________________`

_~ The End ~_


	4. Zhang Yixing - Exhausted Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: EXO members being away at a concert for six months and coming back to their wives/kids. 
> 
> __________________________________ 
> 
> Yoon-yi has been waiting for her husband to return home for over six months now, but it seems highly unlikely that he'll make it home to her and their young son, Yiquin, for Christmas. 
> 
> Zhang Yixing was known to be a hard worker, but Yoon-Yi hadn't realized how extreme his work schedule was until she finally gets to lay her eyes upon her husband after so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ~ Reminder: ~ * 
> 
> PG-13: This fanfic has mild thematic elements, and deals with the topic of being  
overworked until the point of utter exhaustion. If you do not feel comfortable with  
reading the following, please, stop reading here. Otherwise, enjoy! 

* * *

December 24th. That was the date on that one cold, lonely day. I was sitting on my living room's couch, watching a Korean drama. My four-year-old son, Yiquin, sleeping on my lap. My husband, Yixing, still wasn't back from EXO's concert. He had been gone since June, and he was still touring the world with his band. It was especially hardest when the day was a special occasion; like Christmas, or Yiquin's birthday back in September. 

I had first met Yixing in the summer of 2010, when I took a trip to Shanghai, China for my work. I had bumped into him on a public train, and it was literally 'love at first sight'. After I came back to my home in South Korea from my trip to China, I had managed to get a hold of Yixing's phone number and address, and we started to become friends by sending each other letters. As time went on, both of our feelings started to develop for each other, and then we started dating in the winter of 2011. We dated for almost a year and a half until Yixing purposed to me while we were vacationing in Paris while he was off of work. We had our wedding at the beginning of 2013, and soon after that, I got pregnant with Yiquin at the end of that year. 

I sighed heavily as I ran my hands through my son's soft hair. His graceful features were staring up at me, his delicate eyes closed. He had his father's long locks of hair and his small eyes. But Yiquin took after me in the sense of my pink and full lips, and my button-like nose. 

"Come on baby, it's time to go to bed," I whispered, picking up Yiquin's frail body and carrying him to his bedroom. 

"Good-night Yiquin, I love you," I kissed his forehead and tucked him in with his blankets, turning the bedroom's light off. 

I slowly walked into my bedroom, getting ready for bed at my own pace, all by myself. It was definitely a change I had to face when Yixing left for his tour, since he was always around the bedroom when I would get ready for bed (though sometimes he would come home late from practice or rehearsal for an upcoming concert). I crawled into my cold bed and looked out of the opened window's curtains. There was a full moon tonight, the stars shining brightly against the busy cities' backdrop. 

I was so saddened by the fact that my husband wouldn't be home for Christmas. It meant a lot to have him home for one of the biggest holidays in our household, but the void that was left by him hurt my heart just looking at his empty side of the bed. I turned my back on the emptiness and closed my eyes, trying to get as much rest as I could for the upcoming day.

_ ~*~ (A few hours later) ~*~_

I opened my eyes, the pitch darkness of the night still filtering through my bedrooms' window. This night seemed to be lasting forever. I froze in moving from my spot when I felt something wrapped around my waist. I slowly looked under the covers and saw a pair of arms hugging my figure. I turned around, telling myself that it was just a dream, but there Yixing was; laying right beside me. My hands shook as I placed my palm on his warm cheek, I knew this was a dream. It was too good to be real.

"This isn't a dream Yoonyi-ah," I peered at my husband's face and saw his eyes open, his dark orbs staring back at me lovingly. 

"Y-Yixing?" I questioned, backing away slightly in astonishment. He merely nodded his head in reply and smiled cheekily. My body immediately jumped at the sign of approval that my husband was really there, and the next moment my arms were wrapped around his body, my face burrowed in his shoulder. I was full-on crying now, but my sobs were muffled by his attire. 

"Don't cry baby, it makes me sad when you cry," I heard Yixing state, patting my back in the midst of the quiet comment. 

"I'm so glad you're home Yixing," I wailed, hugging him even tighter like he would suddenly disappear if I didn't. A moment later my husband pulled me out of his chest and looked at me fully, his eyes skimming my thin body. 

"You've lost weight while I've been away, you need to eat more. I checked on Yiquin, he's grown so much in just six months." He smiled his positive attitude affecting mine even more. 

"You must be so tired. Here, let me make you something to eat," I hurried out of his grasp and started to get out of bed. 

"You aren't going anywhere, I'm perfectly fine babe," I could feel Yixing pull me back to his side. 

I knew how he could get. Yixing was always one to sacrifice himself before anyone else, let alone his own wife. Sometimes I would look at him late at night and wonder how he managed to stand while cleaning up the kitchen, and keeping up his almost-always happy personality when inside he was probably dying of exhaustion. Yixing tended to hide his innermost feelings a lot. Over the years that I had known him, I started to understand what his body language meant, but I always felt like I was missing something from time to time. 

"You're the one who's tired, Yiquin probably worked you to death always asking for things," Yixing stated, his worn-out face finally showing up in the moonlight that was filtering through the window of our bedroom. 

I carefully placed my hand on his left cheek and slowly shook my head. "No, Yixing, you're the one who is exhausted," I stated firmly, leaning into my husband and placing a soft kiss on his lips. I heard him sigh, and this time he was the one to hug me. I wrapped my arms around his slim figure and started patting his back. 

"It was hard for me, Yoon-Yi, it was really hard." I could hear his muffled sobs through my shoulder. 

"I know, you and me both." I sighed, kissing the top of his head lightly. We held each other like that for a few more minutes, until he finally pulled away. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying," Yixing laughed lightly, bowing his head in submission. 

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm so sorry you had to endure such pain while you were away, I'm sure they worked you to the bone." I said sadly, taking his hands into mine. 

"They did work us really hard, but every time I thought I couldn't endure it anymore I remembered you and Yiquin, who was still waiting for me back home." This time his smile was genuine. 

"This is the best Christmas gift ever. Thank you for coming home to us; to me, Yixing." I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck. 

"I'm glad you like it so much," I could feel my husband placing light kisses on my neck. Starting at my collarbones and slowly trailing butterfly pecks towards my jawline. 

"Let's get some sleep, it's still only two in the morning." Yixing stated, pushing me back to my pillow, while he wrapped his arms around my waist. 

"Goodnight Yixing, I love you." I slowly scooted over closer to him and pecked his lips tenderly. 

"Goodnight my angel, and I love you more." I could still see his bright smile shining through the dark room. He returned my kiss with an even lighter peck and spooned me throughout the night. 

That night we slept soundly in dreamland, while visions of Christmas morning playing in our minds. It was going to be a great New Year, as long as I had Yixing and Yiquin, nothing else mattered to me in the world. 

###  ```______________________________________________________________________________________________________`

_~ The End ~_


End file.
